makai_ouji_devils_and_realistfandomcom-20200222-history
Pillar 40
Pillar 40 (第40柱 Dai 40-hashira) is the forty chapter of the Makai Ouji: Devils and Realist manga. Summary Sion brought an assortment of cakes, and upon questioning by William, Sytry admits to buying them (underclassmen can bring only biscuts). Sion is enjoying the atmosphere, as he has spent a long time recovering in the countryside and could only look at mail order catalogues. He and Sytry get along well, to William's surprise. Off to the side, Dantalion (next to Isaac) is seething watching them, but won't come over because William refuses to summon him. Maybe he has his own reason, but Dantalion wonders why. Isaac asks if william is just a descendant of Solomon, as he wasn't acting normally back when they were in Hell. The right to be the Elector is inherited by those who are most closely descended from Solomon, by the means of the contract between Solomon and Lucifer - so the contracts with other demons are the same, including the 72 Pillars. Usually, that is all. When they notice William and company leaving, Isaac suggest Dantalion kill william if he want to keep him to himself. Not in that way, he explains to an aghast Dantalion, but if William can't protect Sion in the War of Roses, he won't officially be William's fag. He's planNing a baptism. Sytry is reading a background check on Sion, discovering nothing unusual about him, when he overhears student planning to give a baptism to Sion, the traditional crushing of the newbies. In the church, William tells Kevin that he's learning magic from Mathers and can now summon Camio and Sytry with a talisman. He starta asking about the other Pillars, but is stopped by Kevin - who points out that they're demons and that he thinks summoning and making contract with them is dangerous. William says that not being able to understand himself doesn't feel right, and Kevin offers to accompany him during the summoning. Quite a few brooches have been collected, and an all out attack might happen soon - before leaving William telly Kevin they'll split the winnings and Kevin is sheepish at being found out. Sytry drops in top of William is his room, telling him about the baptism. In Sions room, he is wrapped in sheets and about to be thrown when William sops them. However he is not a prefect and has not authority to give punishment. William explains the Baptism to Sion, and he wonders that William came to save him, before hugging him. The other students were jealous of Sion, so wanted to play a prank (which is usually done on the first day). The Head Boy comes, and announces the punishment and William is at fault too, for spoiling his Fag. Sion apologises, but William says that a fag's actions are the responsibility of their master - he pets Sion's head, for which Sion is happy. As he is leaving, William thinks the the timing of the Head Boy is convenient, when Isaac comes out, saying he fell into a trap and challenges him to a battle of magic. William accepts. Characters * Metatron * William Twining * Sytry * Dantalion * Isaac Morton * Uriel * Camio Important Events Gallery See also *Volumes and Chapters *List of Chapters Category:Volume 07 Category:Manga Chapters